No Goodbyes
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Can fame and money or want of it change people? Kaz feels the effects of it and makes a decision. OneShot. Yay! I made the first Puffy Ami Yumi fanfic at this site!


Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message.

No Goodbyes

Please note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Puffy Ami Yumi

I sat over the contract with a cup coffee. Ami and Yumi had been extra angry with me lately. They threatened to sue me if I didn't give them the amount of money that they 'deserved'. I tried to explain to them the cost of production, stage equipment, studio rentals and more but they just won't hear it.

They said that I'm just dumb and selfish. But they just don't realize the cost to maintain their fame. I'm not a rich manager like those who manage those other stars who are making mega dollars. I'm not able to use my own cash to buy new guitars, rent studios and how much other things needed to help the girls practice and be properly equipped when it's concert time. I have to use money made from concerts and other shows to do that and after paying up I barely have money left most of the time to even buy a McDonald's Burger Meal much less give those two loads of cash. But they just won't understand and I can't just keep forcing them to keep getting used coupons and pennies when the big monies of Linkin' Park, Eminem and Good Charlotte is what they really deserve. I have to let them go.

I used to believe that we could be friends and just enjoy life. But I've learned that in this business managers are singers pay checks first and friends second, if at all. The times we used to spend laughing and enjoying times together was all a lie. I believed in a lie.

If something goes wrong with the van it's my fault. If a show gets cancelled, I shoulder most of the blame. Lack of money, my fault. Papers blame me if Puffy Ami Yumi isn't at its best. My parents blame me for disgracing them by dropping the idea of going to University and instead trying to be a big time manager in the music industry.

Being associated with Puffy Ami Yumi for the first year was between great and potentially frustrating. Now six months later it has gone to beyond unbearable. I'm always to blame for lack of money, sold concert tickets and even when one of their dumb cats gets sick. I'm done. I'm tired. I'm going to miss them. But I'm going to end this crazy life I chose. And I don't care who wants to blame me for whatever. Because I won't be here.

They had signed the contract of course. Just telling them that they could earn millions instead of barely a few hundred dollars dazzled them. I remember how excited they were this morning when I read how much money they'd earn just by signing the contact. Eight hundred and fifty thousand dollars. But they had to agree to not contest the contract or try to break up the band for the next two years. Ami surprised me by grabbing the contract from my grasp and signing it with a pen she had just grabbed from Yumi. She didn't care to hear about the other parts. Just signing the contract would give her money. More money than I ever gave her. Yumi was a bit hesitant however and I had to insist continuously that there were no significant downsides besides being unable to break up the band; even if they became to be on each other's bad side, for the next two years. Yumi thought about it then signed it. She got hugged by a happy Ami and both of them laughed and went outside. When they became so greedy and cared only about money I'll never really know, but at least they'll have all the money they want now. Just without me.

Why did I enter music? For the love it. Managing a band seemed like such a fine idea at the time. But now, more than a year later with a pair of teenagers that want more than I can give them, I quit. I might have to work as a janitor for a while, but I'll find a way to get by. Hell if I'm lucky I'll find a way to get my parents to undo their disownment of me. Me sacrificing my parents love for the love of music. What a dumb idea it was.

_I won't lie to myself anymore. Me being in charge of Puffy Ami Yumi is over. They signed the contract and I've officially quit as their manager. I haven't told them yet of course. But who cares? They wanted more money, now they can have billions worth just as long as they keep their loyal fans and make great music. I signed them over to that black manager that I had lost a game of Paper, Rock, Scissors to and had to give over Puffy Ami Yumi in exchange over a year ago. Now he's got them back again and this time the girls can't undo it even if they wanted to. But since they want the glamour and the money they shouldn't have a problem. Their new manager is excellent and he's stinking rich. Richer than I'll ever be in this lifetime._

I folded the contract and placed it in an envelope. I then exited the kitchen and slipped the contract under their bedroom door. They weren't even here. They had gone to partying at an exclusive Puff Daddy Party and I had opted to stay behind. Ami was surprised at me turning down the idea of partying and free food but Yumi didn't really care since she was excited about meeting Puff Daddy since her recent obsessive love for rap music. They'd return in the wee hours of the morning, but by then I'd be long gone. Puffy Ami Yumi and I were over. Puffy Ami Yumi with their new manager would begin tomorrow when he'd come here for them at noon. I had a whole world ahead of me. A world without Puffy Ami Yumi.

_No more arguments about money. No more whining about makeup or Goth items. I'll be free of those girls forever and that makes me glad. It's ten in the night and they should be back by three a.m. tomorrow morning. I'll be long gone by then and they can look over the rest of the contract all they liked. I still wonder a little if they would've signed it if they had known that I'd no longer be their manager. But what did it matter? They signed it. They have a new manager now and I'm free to explore the world as I see fit._

I stepped into my room and picked up my duffel bag filled with the few items that I truly owned. I was leaving the van (truck, trailer, **whatever**) with them. They could sell it on EBay for all I cared. I was done with Puffy Ami Yumi and the last thing I needed was a vehicle that reminded me of them.

I stepped out of my room and sighed. I had surprised myself in recent months by how serious and depressed I had become. I was able to show a happy face for the public and the girls, but truth be told I've been wallowing in depression for the past three months. Two months ago I had seriously contemplated just killing myself by swallowing kitchen detergent and I knew then that it all had to stop. I've been burnt to a frazzle and I can't take the mental anguish and emotional stress of managing this group anymore. And I wasn't going to let myself commit suicide for anybody.

I had first claimed that I'd make the group better. Find a way to become rich and become best friends again. But these idiotic hopes were never put into action. Leaving now would be my action before my only way of exit would be killing myself and make my grandparents spin in their graves. I walked to the door which would lead me outside and out of Puffy Ami Yumi's life forever.

I hesitated at the door and looked back. Maybe I could stay. Try to be friends despite them having a new manager. But then I remembered. All the arguments, words said that could never be returned, Ami's transformation into an outgoing walking billboard of vain, beauty and greed and Yumi despite becoming more quiet and distant was now more angry and agitated than she ever was. I shook my head and walked out the door.

I closed the door behind me and walked quietly to the nearest bus stop. Not bothering to wait for either of them to return to say Goodbye.

The End

Reggae: If you read carefully you'd notice that this story was set One Year and six months into the Ami and Yumi's fame as Puffy Ami Yumi. I hope you enjoyed this fic and am proud to have written the first Puffy Ami Yumi fic to hit this site. Please R&R


End file.
